Holy Water
by Mrs. Touchstone
Summary: Romance between Sara and Grissom, song lyrics from Holy Water by Big and Rich


Somewhere there's a stolen halo

I use to watch her wear it well

Everything would shine wherever she would go

But looking at her now you'd never tell

The house was a normal house, just like any other on the block; the only difference was that a crime had been committed there in the past ten hours. And the only witness was a 5 year old girl by the name of Sara White. This little girl was currently being escorted to the hospital for the regular check up. As the ambulance pulled out of the drive way, a black Tahoe pulled up.

Two people got out of the car, a man and a woman, both wearing Forensics' jackets. Both walking in step side by side until the man stepped back to allow the woman to step into the open door way.

The woman turned to the left as she walked into the house and went up a set of stairs without saying one word to anyone including the man who was following closely behind her. They walked into the first bedroom to find a body sprawled out on the master bed. The body was a Caucasian woman in her mid 40's, she was wearing a nightgown that had been torn to shreds, and her name was Shirley White.

The woman made her way to stand in front of the mirror to the left of the bed; she looked at her reflection as did the man with her. Her vest reflected the word Sidle into the man's eyes, a word was already burned into his mind; there never was a minute when it wasn't present in his thoughts.

Sara Sidle was the object of Gil Grissoms thoughts more than any other woman he had ever come in contact with. She was mystery to him, someone he couldn't grasp his mind around. But seeing her in the reflection of a mirror looking at a woman that had been obviously raped, a few things began to click in his mind.

One thing that came to him in that moment was how much of an ass he had been in the past 10 years. Over that space of time he had pulled and pushed her around like she was some toy he had to own, but now he realized she wasn't something to own, somebody had already taken away her price tag.

Gil thought back to the pictures he had seen while looking through her father's murder case, of a little girl, smiling with a light in her eyes, and a shine about her. He looked into her eyes now, and saw the darkness of the atmosphere; it killed him to know that he had caused some of that awkwardness.

Someone ran away with her innocence

A memory she can't get out of her head

I can only imagine what she's feeling

When she's praying

Kneeling at the edge of her bed

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me like holy water

Holy water

Gil shook his head, promising himself that he would have this mind battle later, when there wasn't a homicide to investigate. He turned from the mirror and began to process the room. When he stood again and faced his partner he felt a bit of his heart break away.

To any other person they would have seen Sara, kneeling next to a woman who had been stabbed in the heart, and she was smiling. But he knew better; he knew that Sara was smiling to keep herself from crying, he knew that inside she was dying, wanting to be able to run, run from it all.

Gil walked to stand next to her, and she looked up at him. Once again he was drawn to her eyes. He felt as though she was staring into his soul, that she was reading his mind, and that she would finally know. He closed his eyes and knelt next to her, taking her hand he clasped them together and prayed, for her, him and all the people out there who needed it.

When he opened his eyes he saw Sara staring at their hands, almost in awe. As if she had never seen anything like it.

She wants someone to call her angel

Someone to put the light back in her eyes

She's looking through the faces

And unfamiliar places

She needs someone to hear her when she cries

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me like holy water

Holy water

Gil raises taking Sara with him and gently pulls her out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house. She opens her mouth to ask what he was doing but he puts his hand softly over her mouth and points to the car.

Sara nods and begins to walk towards the vehicle, when she gets to the passenger side Gil opens the door and helps her into the car. She watches as her supervisor walks around the car and gets into the driver seat. She once again opens her mouth to ask what he was doing but in silenced by one look from Gil.

When they pulled into a parking garage Sara begins to become a bit nervous, she had expected them to be going back to PD not to an apartment. Gil smiles reassuringly at her, and gets out of the car. He walks to her side and opens the door for her, takes her hand and gently pulls her out of the car.

Together they walk up a flight of stairs and Gil opens a door and leads her in. Sara wanders around while Gil closes the door and locks it to prevent anyone from bothering them. This was his apartment, and now he was inviting the one person he had been hiding from. He turns around to see Sara staring at a painting on his wall. It was a landscape somewhere in the mountains of a stream. He knew she would like it, which had been his thought when he bought it a year ago.

He cleared his throat and Sara turned around to face him, her head slightly tilted. To him she never looked sweeter. So he walked up to her and took her hands in his again, this time bringing them up to kiss them.

Her eyes began to mist and rage began to build behind them, why after so many years? Gil nodded and gently guided her to the couch behind them, sitting close to her but giving her space.

"Sara...am I too late?"

Sara bowed her head and began to cry, she had waited, so long to hear those words. So why, why now, all of a sudden? "I don't know Grissom; you'll have to tell me are you going to push me away anymore?"

"Sara I know I have treated you wrong in the past and I regret that with every fiber of my being. I hope that I can show you that I will never repeat my offences against you, I will never push you away, and I want you next to me for the rest of my life."

She launched her self in his arms, trying to burry her self in him. Crying for so many reasons, rage, anger, shame, fear, things built up inside her for many years glad to have their release.

Gil seized her, and tried to hold her as close as possible, knowing that she had been yearning to let go for years. He rubbed her back and whispered soft words in her ear hoping to calm some of her fears or give her some reassurance that somebody was there for her.

She just needs a little help

To wash away the pain she's felt

She wants to feel the healing hands

Of someone who understands

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me

When Sara woke up she was laying on a couch that she had no recollection of ever seeing. When she felt a hand on her waist she stiffened, and looked to see who was holding her so closely. It was Gil Grissom, the man she had loved for years; he was holding her close in what she presumed was his house.

He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him but needed to go to the restroom, so she slid out of his grasp hoping he wouldn't notice. Thankfully he didn't and she was able to get to the bathroom. When she came back into the room she saw that he was awake and trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

When he looked up he jumped, he had thought that she had been a dream. But there she was standing in his living room with that shy smile on her face, looking so vulnerable that he couldn't help walk over and embrace her. He felt her relax in his arms and if it was possible he smiled wider.

When she pulled back he saw that the bags under her eyes were gone, her eyes seemed a few shades lighter and there was a bit of a sparkle to them again. Gil put his hands on Sara's hips and tilted his head nervously. "Sara, I know I'm not forgotten, can I kiss you?"

Sara tilted her head in response and began to take steps towards him, small but meaningful steps. They were already so close Gil had two choices, stand his ground or back up. He did the one thing that he should have done years ago; he stood his ground and smiled at Sara when she looked up into his eyes.

He was rewarded for his bravery when Sara leaned in and kissed him, in his mind he told himself that she was telling himself yes.

And she says take me away

And take me farther

Surround me now

And hold, hold, hold me like holy water

Holy water

Sara turned off the radio as Gil walked into the break room. But he had heard the song from standing by the door. He walked past her and refilled his cup of coffee and whispered as he moved past her. "Come to my office in a few minutes."

Sara nodded and began to pick up her mess, excited and nervous a feeling that she had been experiencing constantly since that night a few weeks ago when they finally gave in to their feelings. When she walked into his office the door was immediately closed and locked, the blinds pulled down and she was swept into her lover's arms. "Sara, I will never let that happen to you again."

"I know, I know, you won't. Now shut up and kiss me."


End file.
